I Will See You in Class
by wildwolfy
Summary: My First oneshot. It's a short sad fanfic. Warning male and male, very very very mild and nongraphic, so don't think about it. HarryDraco. enjoy. Don't like it too bad.


A/N hey, it has been a while since I have written something.

I do not own Harry Potter

**I Will See You in Class**

I have been watching his every movement with suspicious eyes as he has been acting very odd lately. I always enjoyed our bantering; ever since he first rejected me I would seek revenge, try and make him feel the same humiliation that I felt. It was always so easy to get to him, all I had to say was a few simple words and I had him right where I wanted him, he always retorted. I always loved the feeling of winning to the boy who lived. But one day that all changed, it all started with one simple sentence, "I will see you in class." I know it sounds stupid, but those words still bring tears to my eyes.

We were in the train and I went to confront my nemesis, Potter. Oh, how that name used to make me boil in rage. Potter, who always got what he wanted, who always was the best at everything, Potter, who had absolutely no talent for insults. I knew something I was better at then him, I could dish out an insult, I was the only one who could get under his skin. I felt powerful, I felt dominant. I walked confidently to his compartment ready to make him quake with anger. It always made me feel in control, watching as Granger had to hold the incompetent Gryffindor back. Oh, how I took pleasure in watching him loose control. As I stand on the other side of the compartment door, I have no idea what is in store for me. Everything was about to change.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood." I should have seen it then. I should have known something was up, as I suspected the Mudblood did have to restrain a Gryffindor, but only one, The Weasel. I watched Potter and there was nothing, he simply stared out the window, it was like I simply didn't exist right there.

"Don't you dare call her that, Ferret. Now get your fucking arse out of this compartment before I give you detention, as I am headboy."

"Ron!"

"Well, Weasel, as I am headboy, too, you can't give me detention, but I on the other hand could just give your friend there a month's detention."

"You wouldn't dare," typical Weasley.

"Oh, I do indeed dare."

"Malfoy, you don't have any clarification to do so as Harry has done nothing." She gives her precious boy-who-wouldn't-die a worried glance, he hasn't even moved.

"Yet," I couldn't help but add.

"Just go," Granger said, while still trying to restrain the struggling idiot in her arms. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to accomplish my task in getting something out of Potter, I left.

It has been a month since the incident on the train, I am far too busy to try and waste my time on the stupid Gryffindor. Also there is the fact that he does seem to be a little more resigned this year, could it possibly have something to do with the incident at the ministry last year, I have heard rumors, oh well. But my chance comes soon enough, possibly sooner than I thought it would.

It was on the Quidditch pitch, and Potter was flying on his stupid Firebolt like he owned the pitch. After a while he flew down, and I started walking up to him.

"My, my, my wittle Potty all by himself, whatever shall we do to please Dumbledore's golden boy." The oaf simply stares at me, he doesn't say a word. I would have expected him to try to attempt a comeback, but instead there is silence.

"Oh my god, it has finally happened, Potter's IQ has dropped so much he doesn't even know how to talk." His reaction surprised me the most; he simply turned and walked away towards the locker rooms. I stood there shocked, unable to move. I stared at his retreating back until it disappeared behind the door, then I left.

My mind has found itself focused on Potter; he has never acted that way. He always had something to say, albeit stupid crap, but something. I haven't heard him say one word to me, nothing, zip, zilch, notta. Although, I do keep telling myself it isn't my business, and I am just being paranoid. I should probably get something to calm myself down. I just can't believe it though, everything is normal this year, except Potter. I does creep me out a little bit.

Things really got started when I confronted him before Quidditch practice on a Sunday afternoon. He was only with his cronies Weasel and Granger. I walked up to them with some of my so called "friends" in tow (no not that kind of "friends" you naughty people) mainly consisting of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey! Potter, Quidditch practice, huh? Well, I still don't think that you are capable of coming up with good Quidditch strategies, I mean you aren't even able to talk." He just stares at me; just how he does it is scary. He shows no emotion, no anger, no fear, no fire, nothing, just a blank stare. I just stare back and in the corner of my view I can see Weasley trying to keep himself from attacking me, and Granger trying to calm him down.

"Well, Potter, don't just stand there like a mute idiot, say something, dammit." Yes, so, I lost my cool, but in my defense, who wouldn't when you are just being stared at? He just kept staring.

"Well, aren't you going to say something or stare at me like a rotting fish?" And a miracle happened, he talked, although his next words would forever haunt my dreams, it will stay with me forever. They are the words that I hear that make me wake up weeping.

"I will see you in class." That was all, that was all he said, than left. I stood there; once again entranced by his retreating back, that was all that seemed to be in my view.

The day went by slowly, it felt like eternity. Those words kept repeating themselves; I was trying to figure why out of all that he could have said he chose to say that. I was beginning to get frustrated, both at him and with myself. It made no sense that I would even care, I mean it is Potter for Merlin's sake. But my mind wouldn't let it rest, in all honesty I am sort of scared, I don't even know why. I will have to confront him soon, get some answers.

After the last class I saw him in the corridor, that was my chance.

"Potter." He stopped, and then turned looking right at me. His eyes held no emotion, I wonder if they ever will. I also find myself wondering what could have possibly happened to make them loose the flare of life that they always possessed, I then stopped myself from thinking these silly thoughts. I mean why on earth would I even be thinking about my enemy's eyes, I never really even paid that much attention before.

"What the hell is going on? You become really stupid and what the hell did you mean 'I will see you in class' why wouldn't I? Not that I care." Again stares, it is starting to get extremely annoying, and Malfoy's' aren't known for their patients.

"Well?"

"I will see you in class." He again left. Once he was out of sight I punched a wall, seemed that that was a terrible mistake my fist really hurt, bad.

It was the same thing for a long time. Every time I would go and talk to him he was either silent or said the same thing "I will see you in class." I can never help but be bothered by it; my eyes also can't help but wonder over to him every time I will allow them, which is almost constantly. Every body else seems to either not notice the change in Potter, or decide to ignore it. So many questions run through my head. I can't help it, just last year everything was different, perfect. I would say and insult, he would retort, Granger would lead them away, I win. Now, he is silent and resolved, it's like he doesn't want any part of it anymore. Man, I must be going crazy if I am thinking about Har- Potter, dammit.

I was successful for a while; I was also so busy that I couldn't really think of Potter. That was short lived, when I saw him now he looked so tired, like he hasn't been sleeping well. Am I the only one noticing these things? I can't help my curiosity; I decide to put our differences aside for a moment just to see what is wrong with my little sparring partner.

"Potter." I caught him just after potions class. He turns and I get a good look at him, and might I say he looked worse then I thought. Then the most unlikeliest thing happened, he smiled. I was so shocked I stared, open-mouthed might I add.

"Hello Draco." Okay so things could get more bizarre. All of a sudden he seemed to be a little closer, yet he didn't move. I realized with horror that I was the one to actually take a step towards him. Wait, me moving towards Potter, gods help me. He didn't move back, but just kept staring at me. I dared to take another step forward, we were only inches apart. All of a sudden, adrenaline pumped in me and I found myself pinning him against the wall. He didn't look surprised, just expecting.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on, or will I have to force it out of you?" Silence and staring.

"Po-"

"Harry," He cuts me off, "it's Harry." He leans forward a little. I look straight in his eyes, yet I don't see anything. Is he even still alive in there, I now admit that I am terrified.

"Harry?" I don't know it yet but I lean forward just a little.

"Yes, Dragon." I look at him curiously, am I really doing this? I don't know what to do anymore.

"What happened?" Again silence. He is always quiet, and I don't like it. I feel like the only one to notice, am I the only one that cares?

"Please." I run my hand down the side of his face. I feel pity for him, how did it come to me comforting him? Wait, why am I even doing this? I am supposed to be in control, taunting him. Somehow, I don't want to hurt him anymore, those days seem very childish. I just want to be near him, I hate myself for putting myself in this situation, but I also wouldn't be anywhere else in the world.

He looks me in the eye; I see emotion in there, sadness, regret, fear. I realize then that I might actually feel something other then hate for the man in front of me. It was only the beginning of the year that I wouldn't have cared about him, now I think I love him. I am so confused; I didn't know when this feeling started. I mean it couldn't have possible happened over night, it had to have been sometime at the beginning of the year.

He just keeps staring, trying to figure out my emotions, I think.

"What are you thinking of?" I ask him.

"Many things." He answers simply.

"It has to do with the ministry, doesn't it? What happened there? You're not the same as you used to be, not that I care." Or do I? He smiles; I think he knows that it's a bluff.

"It could, many things, and no I'm not." Wow, talented. Ok, I admit he can be attractive when he is a cheeky little bugger. I can't help but notice that we are about a mere inch of each other; I look straight into his eyes and then just go for it. It was wonderful, he didn't seem to mind that he is now being kissed by his enemy, but since the beginning of the year things have changed, he didn't see me as the enemy anymore like I thought him. I pull back, and he stares. I smile then he smiles.

"I will see you in class." It all became our secret; I still wonder how it could have happened. One minute I was interrogating him and seeing what about him was pissing my off, the next I have him pinned to a wall and was snogging him. I wouldn't have changed it though.

Months went by and we still kept our secret. We would meet each other during passing time, free time, sometimes skip meals. And each time he would stare, he does say some stuff, but he is silent most of the time. As we part he will always say the same thing, I will never get why out of all the things he could have said 'I love you,' 'see you around,' 'I will miss you,' he says 'I will see you in class,' not that I really mind. But I was happy; I never thought I could be that happy. I never wanted it to end, then the worst happened. Voldemort attacked.

It was a clear morning there were no signs of it coming. We were all in the great hall eating breakfast; we then heard noises from outside, and the foundations shook beneath our feet. We instantly knew that we were under attack. I looked at the Gryffindor, to my ex-enemy, my companion, my partner, my Harry. One look and I knew, He was here, our worst fears have come, Voldemort was here along with his army of death eaters. I knew that there must have been some spies in my own house; I knew that it was possible that it would come to this, come to war. I never thought that we would watch each other be slain in a place we call home outside of home, our sanctuary. Hogwarts had always been rumored to be the safest place against the Dark Lord; it seems that that time is up. It is as much of a target as elsewhere, more so. Our war had begun.

We fought gallantly, we lost many men and they lost many men. The war had taken days and still looked like it would rage for a while. The death eaters have taken refuge in our forbidden forest and we would retreat into the castle. They would attack and then we would counter attack. We hardly stood a chance, as the ministry refused to take part as long as they were still safe from Voldemort. We were lucky when some of the Ministry's aurors' abandoned them and came to our aid, I don't think we could have survived if it weren't for them.

We were becoming worn on both sides and it started to show, but they were still stronger. We knew we wouldn't last if something wasn't done. Harry knew that we wouldn't last unless Voldemort was dead; he knew what he had to do. I didn't want him to, but knew that if he didn't fight him we would all die. I had to let him go, but not before making him promise to return to me. It was the night before we planned our attack, Harry proposed to me. It was the happiest day of my life, but he seemed doubtful that he would live to marry me. Damn, I still can't believe it; I still can't believe that it's all gone.

The battlefield was our schools grounds, we marched, and they marched; we fought and they fought. It seemed like hours, the sun was already setting; it reflected blood red on the horizon and stretched through our grounds. Our beautiful school was beautiful, no more. Bodies of our comrades and enemies littered the floor, every where we stepped we were bound to step in some bodies blood. Spells, curses, jinxes, you name it, it was flying through the air to end another's life. We were fighting two to one, we knew they were winning. Then I saw it, my Harry, my beautiful Harry, my fiancé, he was battling the monster spat out from the furthest depth of hell; a snake that walks on two legs instead of slithering with the other serpents; a man with two red eyes and fragmented soul, Voldemort.

Harry would cast a spell and the Dark Lord would reflect it and send a spell of his own. Every body who didn't have anyone to battle with watched, it was sickening. They were both tired and seemed desperate for it to end. I knew that they wouldn't last long if they kept doing that, the fatigue was getting to them, it was time it ended. Harry knew, he fired the unforgivable of unforgivables', the same curse that had taken the life of his parents, the curse that matched the color of his gorgeous eyes; the Killing curse, Avada Kadavara. It was the same moment that Voldemort shot a curse of his own, it was a curse we have never heard before, but we knew that it had to be fatal. Both curses hit their marks. It was beautiful, but horrible; they fell at the same time, so slow it seemed, yet so graceful. When they hit the ground they where positioned in opposite directions, head to feet, they were also looking into each others eyes.

Voldemort died instantly, Harry wasn't so lucky. It was terrible, blood poured out of his chest, nose, and even his eyes. I knew that my beautiful Harry was dying, he wasn't going to make it, he would die in my arms in pain and agony, destined to die slowly. And that he did, the last thing I heard before he died, chocking on his own blood, where the words that would always haunt me. They are the most beautiful, but simple words:

_I will see you in class_

Oh, how I can't wait for class.

Yay, my first oneshot. Yes, it did have to be tragic. I was actually surprised that I didn't cry while writing this. Oh, well.


End file.
